


I Would Like to Watch You, Sleeping

by Taskir



Category: Smallville
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-18
Updated: 2003-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskir/pseuds/Taskir
Summary: I would like to watch you, sleeping. -- Margaret Atwood





	

Clark is always awake before him. Perhaps it’s a deeply ingrained habit from farm life, or perhaps he’s somehow connected to the source of his power.

Either way, Clark uses this time wisely. He watches Lex sleep.

He knows exactly when the alarm clock goes off every morning. Lex is a man of habits, too.

He makes sure to fly away from the window moments before the ringing starts.

Sometimes, Lex wakes just before his alarm goes off. Sometimes, he thinks he sees a flash of red in the morning sky. Sometimes, he thinks he knows what it means.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for LiveJournal's Wednesday100 Drabble Challenge. Prompt: "the letter S".


End file.
